Shuffle Challenge: Bakuman Ficlets
by Noeyyy
Summary: A few ficlets inspired by Bakuman and my shuffled songs for my Shuffle Challenge Collection. My first for Bakuman, so go easy please.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so this particular author's note is in probably a couple of my fics by now. You see, over the weekend I was on a writing retreat sort of thing with this school creative writing club and I didn't have my laptop (under maintenance, annoyingly enough) but I had my phone. With the readily available stock of music, ya know, I just thought that I'd give that exercise a go.**

**The aim was to put your iPod on shuffle and you must write a little ficlet inspired by that song within the running time of the song. Me being a cheater and mildly uninspired, I gave myself a range of fandoms to pick from which were (by the way, I don't own them or these ficlets wouldn't be so amateurish):**

**Naruto, Bleach, Maid-Sama, Gakuen Alice, Fullmetal Alchemist, Bakuman and Special A.**

**I decided to go with simply doing a separate fic for each of them and add to them later if I decide to do the exercise again (which I did a lot throughout that retreat between sessions). Forgive me if some or really out of context or character. Time pressure! Anyway, they're numbered in the order I wrote them. They probably suck but I'm putting them out there. I edited the grammar and quickly finished unfinished ones by the way.**

**There are individual authors notes in them anyway...**

* * *

><p>~*BAKUMAN*~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>For The First Time – The Script<strong>  
>Rejected. That's what happened and that's how we felt. Not even the single most joyful thought could lift our moods now. Everything had simply come crashing down.<p>

Our whole minds, our whole being and our whole hearts were poured, along with the blood and sweat into making that manuscript the most excellent it could possibly be. Not getting serialized after that effort was like fate slamming the door into our faces just because we weren't good enough. We'd never be.

We honeslty thought it'd work. But who knows what godforsaken plan that manipulative editorial department was up to now.

#7. Author's Note: Number on the left equals the order in which I wrote this one, you get the gist. Well, writing for Bakuman is certainly interesting... Not that my mini story was, but it sure is fun haha.

.

.

.

**The Way You Make Me Feel – Michael Jackson**  
>Maybe you'd think that after seeing each other so few times it could be counted on your fingers that they'd be awkward with each other during their wedding day. On the contrary, it was unbelievably comfortable.<p>

The pure and innocent and overflowing love that poured out of both of them everytime they connected eyes was drenching the atmosphere and everyone around them. It was incredibly joyful. They were so happy it'd be hard not to be either.

And when they danced, it'd melt a bitter old lady's heart. Like a timid school boy he got up stood before her, bowed and asked for her hand. The faint pink on her cheek just added to the charm. And they enjoyed: The dance, everyone and each other.

_Mr and Mrs Mashiro :)_

#11. Author's Notes: Well... this song felt like that. They're so cute and pure teehee. Kinda corny, I know.

.

.

.

**Sweat – Snoop Dog ft. David Guetta**  
>The music blasted in the background. Mashiro had ensured the aircondition was off, he needed to feel the hardwork. He dumped himself into his chair and raised his arm; pen poised and ready.<p>

Exhaling deeply he took his timer and started the clock. Immediately he set off, seeking to produce the highest quality and even higher efficiency manuscript he possibly could. He wanted to feel the pressure on his fingers. He wanted to feel himself sweat.

#19. Author's Notes: Mashiro presented a solution as to what to write for this song... I just took the title haha. He is a bit masochistic, isn't he?

.

.

.

**Rolling in the Deep – Adele (Haley Reinhart Cover)**  
>Iwase observed Takagi with a mixture of strong emotion through the cafe window. It wasn't considered stalking if she had merely made an informed decision to have coffee at the place she knew Shujin to be today.<p>

She winced at the sight of Miyoshi with him. Married now, they were. It sickened her to the bone to think such a respectable man would agree to spend his life with someone so... not extraordinary.

She would have been his perfect match. Both academic geniuses and strategical masters. A beautiful wife for him she'd have made. They'd be such a powerful couple.

It made her feel worse that he still preferred that girl over her.

#23. Author's Notes: Bakuman actually took the subject for the last subject I wrote during that retreat. Hehe, this was kinda random but it fit her, I guess.

* * *

><p>~*BAKUMAN*~<p>

Author's Notes: I've never written for Bakuman before, but you just get so into stuff like that, haha. This was amazingly fun, this fandom.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, guys, these fics aren't complete, I'll post stuff up here when I feel like it and it falls in this category. That is, if you're reading these randoms anyway. These were written over two days in breaks during a school writing thing so, next sitting, I'll post a few more. It's tons of fun. Try it too!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! An update from my MIA self. Like the first chapter of these things, they're just an exercise when I'm bored. This round though, it comprised of Maid-Sama, Fullmetal Alchemist, Bakuman and Gakuen Alice. Exact same deal except... I wrote these a long time ago and I only found them in my notes on my phone today. I actually don't remember when I wrote them so my ANs are really random since I'm basically reading them again and then commenting. I might try it again today though, so maybe a double update from the long-time inactive me? Welp, here they are...**

* * *

><p>~*BAKUMAN*~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>That Old King James - Scotty McCreery<strong>

He shifted the box and crinkled his nose at the dust he displaced. Mashiro was cleaning out the studio and happened to discover corners that hadn't been touched for nearly a decade.

His blue eyes peered into the dark recesses of the shelf when he saw a glint of metal. His arm reached through the gap and produced a small leather diary with a silver lock. He fiddled with it but couldn't open it. That was until another shiny metal caught his eye in the darkness. Another venture into the nook and he produced a silver key.

#25. Author's Notes: Randomly unfinished? Cliffhanger? Honestly, I don't even remember writing these anymore so I'm sitting her like…. What? WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?! So mad at my previous self… But a time limit's a time limit.

.

.

.

**We'll Be Alright - Travis McCoy**

This was their day off. This was their time. Feeling an alien sense of freedom Takagi strutted along with his best friend into the street-side shop. Working for ten years, they'd earned enough for a splurge. He grabbed a pair of Raybans, Mashiro picked up a phone case. Paid.

Next shop: new leather shoes for him and a scarf for Mashiro. Paid.

Next shop: two miso ramens with gyoza.

This will continue.

#30. Author's Notes: First, wow, I've written thirty of these. Secondly, what the heck is this poop? That ending makes me cringe /sob.

* * *

><p>~*BAKUMAN*~<p>

Author's Notes: Well that clearly wasn't too fantastic but since I made a fic for this fandom I may as well post it here. Jeez, Bakuman feels like a long time ago now...

* * *

><p><strong>'Til next time!<strong>


End file.
